Fairy Tail: A Modern Muder
by Crying Happiness
Summary: I never meant to take her place. Everything just seemed coincidental. The apartment, the job. everyone know her, yet I only know her name. Lucy Heartfilia. Beautiful. Smart. Popular. I know I could never compare to her. Especially to him. Natsu Dragneel. He was in love with her... Could he ever find it in his heart to love me too? Do I even want him to love me? Or me love him?


_**Hi everyone! I hope you like this story! This is on a trial run to see if I can keep it going or not. I have a lot of ideas for this story and I had decided to put it here for you guys to enjoy! I hope you guys love Kisa, she is one of my dear OCs that I created a long time ago and this is how she developed! This will be a slow one however, for I have others that need my attention! Thanks for reading anyways!**_

 **-Natsu-**

The sound of the gunshot would never leave me. Her face, splattered with blood, will always burn in my mind. Everything that I was trying to protect was gone. Forever.

"Natsu..." Her voice was weak, a distant whisper. I tried to stop it- the blood, my tears, but neither would stop flowing. "I..." Her brown eyes were clouding, her fixed gaze on me drifting.

"No" I said to her gently. "You'll be alright. The ambulance will come, just hold on; okay?" I heard the shaking in my own voice, the cry threatening to come.

She reached up, her touch cold and fleeting on my cheek.

"I... Love... You..." Her hand dropped limp onto the floor, her beautiful brown eyes became hollow. There was nothing left other than the the physical body that laid on the cold ground in front of me, my hands covered in blood.

 **{A Year Later}**

 **~Kisa~**

"It's... _small_ " My best friend, Gray, said as he glanced around the tiny apartment that could potentially be my new home.

"Really? I think it's charming" My other best friend, Erza, stated, looking out the window. "You have a great view of Tokyo here"

I shook my head and giggled as I stood in the doorway to the small bathroom. My best friends always had different opinions; I guess that was why I was around. To be the mediator to their views.

Gray Fullbuster and I had been friends since we were kids. Our dads were coworkers and they became great friends. Of course, when they learned that they had children about the same age, they introduced us. It was funny to think that the geeky boy in glasses stood in front of me as the man he was now. When we were younger, his unruly black hair seemed out of place, making his geeky look straggled and awkward. But now, as he stood glasses free and had worked a muscle here and there, it worked.

Erza Scarlet didn't come until we were in high school. Her gaze was intense and scared off anyone that tried to get close to her. Thankfully, I was paired up with her for a school festival project and I learned that beyond the tough exterior, if you got to know her, she was kind and protective. She had always tied her long red hair out of her face and hid behind red-rimmed glasses. Now, she allowed her hair to flow around her, and she lost the shield of her glasses.

"It is small" I said pointedly. "But it'll be big enough for me and Shiku-Chan at least" I walked over to the window and looked out the window. "The view is amazing, especially for the price it's going for.. I think this place would be perfect"

"I don't know Kisa, I still think you should consider moving in with us." Gray said, walking into the kitchen for the thousandth time.

"With you, the stripper, and Loke the flirt? Um... No thanks. Remember the last time I slept over?" I questioned my friend. He rolled his eyes.

"It wasn't _that_ bad" He mumbled.

"Loke got so hammered he thought I was some girl named Lucy" There was a flinch in the air. A stillness settled over both of my best friends.

"Maybe you shouldn't say that name for a while" Erza stated. "It brings... some _uneasy feelings_ " I looked at them in curiosity, but shrugged it off.

"If you say so" I said.

The thing about Erza and Gray was that they were both older than me. So, when they decided to leave Kyoto to live in Tokyo, they left me behind to finish my last year of school. I couldn't wait to graduate so I could follow them.

"Anywho~!" Erza said, eager to change the subject. "Are you done here Kisa? I think there is another place in the ads that we should check out" I felt something shift in the bag that I was carrying on my shoulder. I slipped one of the straps down as a small panda popped out, yawning and rubbing his eye.

"Well, look who is awake" I smiled as the small creature hung his arms over the side of the bag, looking around the small apartment sleepily.

"I still don't understand how you have a pet like that" Gray said. "He hasn't grown a single inch since you got him."

"Hey!" I snapped at the black haired boy. "Shiku-Chan isn't a pet, he's a friend!" I argued.

"Whatever" Gray said with a roll of his eyes and a cross to his arms. "Now are we going to check out the other place or not?"

"I don't think I need to" I said. "I actually like this place... _a lot_ " I smiled. "And it's in a perfect area. You live just down the street Gray, and Erza lives a few blocks away. And it has a serene feel, so detached from the city, yet sitting in the middle of the action.

I went over to the window once again and looked down at the grassy area that split the small apartment building from the stream. I thought it was the best place I was going to get in the middle of a city.

"Well, if you put it that way..." Gray trailed of, looking around again. "Though I feel like we are forgetting something about this place..."

"Don't be silly Gray!" Erza said, slapping Gray's shoulder. "This is what Kisa wants. We shouldn't stop her from getting what she wants"

"One, two, three!" Erza popped the champagne bottle as we all sat around the small coffee table that served as my new eating surface. "Here's to you Kisa! Welcome to Tokyo!"

It had been a whirlwind of a week. Getting the apartment, and moving in, it was all so fast. So much to take in that it sent my head into a spin.

"Thanks Erza" I giggled as she poured everyone a glass.

"Hey Kisa" I looked over at Gray's roommate. He had hair the color of orange and he was always wearing sunglasses; no matter what time of day it was (My suspicion was that he was always high and his eyes always gave him away). "Maybe now that you live here, we can go on a date sometime" I didn't have to see his eyes to know that he winked. His tone always gave him away

A fist collided with his cheek, sending him to his elbow as he caught himself.

"Leave her alone Loke" Gray growled in a dangerous tone. "You're the reason why she didn't want to move in with us" Somehow, even though Gray had come to my new home fully clothed, his shirt was now draped over the edge of the two-sitter couch behind him.

"If I didn't know better, I would say you were jealous Gray" Erza's friend Cana said with a wink.

Me and Gray looked at each other and started to laugh, knowing exactly what she was thinking.

Over the years, Gray and I had become something of being siblings. We weren't related by blood, but we had been through enough to think of each other as such. I mean, we've seen each other naked before. It doesn't even phase us now. Even his stripping habit has grown on me. I didn't understand why he did it, or when he started to do it. I just accepted him for his flaws, and he accepted me for mine.

However, because we were so close, a lot of people mistook us for being something more.

"Hey Kisa, aren't you going to drink up?" Erza questioned me as I stared at my glass of champagne.

"Eh, I really don't feel like it at the moment" I said with a shrug. "I'll get to it in a while" I assured her as she gave me a grim frown.

"You better" She threatened. "I paid good money for this, and I'm not letting it go to waste" She stated.

"You paid good money?" Erza's other friend, Mira, scowled. "I bought the champagne Erza, after you complained about it's price" I giggled. That sounded more like my friend.

Conversations started to rise and fall around me as I became silent. I looked around the table. I was glad that Gray and Erza was there every step of the way with me. Their friends even seemed to be there for me, even though I was a stranger in their lives

Cana was Erza's friend that was into everything that had to do with drinking. I remember Erza telling me a story how she had met Cana at a party someone in her apartment building was hosting. Somehow, the brunette had gotten hold of huge barrels and was chugging them down like they were nothing. Erza told me she was wasted and decided to let her sober in her apartment. She never really left; Erza told me.

Mira was kind of the motherly presence between the three. She was silent and liked to watch on as everyone had fun around her. However, she didn't really seem to mind. Erza told me that Mira had lost her parents at a young age and was left raising her two younger siblings, so I could see where the motherly touch came from. If it wasn't for her hair being a shade short of being gray, we might've been mistaken for being siblings

Loke and Gray had been good friends since high school. Loke was new to the area and Gray being Gray, he showed him around. They've been the pair of idiots ever since. Loke was a flirt, but it was easy to smack him around and tell him to lay off. At least, it was for me. Other girls seemed to flock towards him. I guess that was why he worked as a bartender now.

It was hard to believe that my two best friends were living their lives without me. As I watched them laugh and joke around with the friends they had made, I suddenly felt out of place. Like I intruded into their new lives without their permission.

"Ku?" I felt a soft paw on my hand and looked down at Shiku-Chan, who was looking at me with concern.

"I'm fine Shiku" I said softly, trying not to gather anyone's attention. I got up Shiku-Chan in my arms and walked over to the bed that nestled under the single window. I sighed and sat on it. No one seemed to have noticed my departure from the coffee table. They were talking, laughing, and drinking. I guessed I would forever be forgotten. Maybe I no longer fit into Erza's and Gray's world.

"If that were true, they wouldn't be here" I sighed to myself as a wind stirred my white hair. I blinked and turned to the open window. I had totally forgotten that I left it open.

"Kuuu..." Shiku shivered next to me, hugging himself.

"Alright" I giggled. "I'll shut it" I got on my hands and knees and crawled to the window. I reached out to pull it closed when a figure caught my eye.

He was wearing black jeans with a red muscle shirt of some soda company, it complimenting the muscles that bulged on his arms. His pink hair was in a mess of spikes a loft his head and his black eyes were locked on the window that I was currently closing. His expression was somber, as if he had many memories connected to the window itself. It took him a while to realize that I was there it seemed, for the somber look snapped closed as his dark eyes locked onto my blue ones. He now seemed angered, as if I did something wrong.

I opened my mouth to say something, when a hand rested on my shoulder. I turned to see Gray looking at me, his face pulled into worry lines.

"You okay? Why are you hanging half out the window? Are we that annoying that you are actually contemplating suicide?" He smirked jokingly and I shook my head.

"That would give you a _real_ reason to party, now wouldn't it?" I joked back, glancing back down at the green that pooled around the light.

The guy was gone, too dark to see which way he disappeared off to.


End file.
